Ice Age: Collision Course
Ice Age 5: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an upcoming sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age 4: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It is set to be released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! Synopsis Scrat's epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, high and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. BUT Captain Gutt's 2 brothers Marco and Nak want revenge on the Herd! Plot 2 years have passed since Ice Age: Continental Drift and Manny, Diego, Sid and The Herd are enjoying their new home. BUT when Scrat creates the Solar System and sets off an asteroid by mistake it forces Manny, Diego, Sid and The Herd to run away to Geotopia. BUT when Captain Gutt's 2 brothers come back for revenge they kidnap Diego! So Manny, Sid, Shangri Llama, The Herd and their new friends must go get Diego back and put an end to The Pirates once and for all. Main Cast Ray Romano as Manny John Leguizamo as Sid Denis Leary as Diego Queen Latifah as Ellie Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie Keke Palmer as Peaches Jenefier Lopez as Shira Wanda Sykes as Granny Simon Pegg as Buck Supporting Cast Josh Gad as Louis Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil de Buck Weasel (Stoat) Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama (Llama) Jessie J as Brooke (Giant Ground Sloth) (Sid's Love Interest) Melissa Rauch as Francine (Jefferson Ground Sloth) (Marshall's Love Interest) Michael Strahan as Teddy (Palaeolagus) Adam DeVine as Julian (Mastodon) Barry Humphries as Julius (Mastodon) (Julian's Brother) Peter Fountain as Mark (Mammoth) (Manny's Brother) Carlos Ponce as Bryan (Shuvuuia) Nick Offerman as Wayne (Tuatara) Stephanie Beatriz as Brianna (Possum) (Eddie's Love Interest) Max Greenfield as Roger (Saurornithoides) Villains Nick Offerman as Gavin (Dakotaraptor) Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie (Dakotaraptor) Sub Plot Cast Chris Wedge as Scrat Karen Disher as Scratte Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters remake, also scheduled for release on the same day. A video entitled "Cosmic Acorn" was uploaded onto YouTube show a prop acorn heading into the edge of space. The official trailer was released on December 15, 2015, followed by a second trailer on February 3, 2016. In May 2016 Another tralier was released probaly just before the movie's release the final tralier might be released. Ice Age Collision Course Cosmic Acorn HD FOX Family Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer 2 2016 References Category:20th Century Fox Category:BlueSky Studios Category:2016 Category:2016 films Category:Sequels Category:Ice Age Category:Non-Fanon